I'm in another world, is it Minecraft?
by SoliderImp195
Summary: An original Minecraft story , using the mob talker mod characters and a bunch more depending on how it goes . This story will involve great actions sequences and a great story may end up in a bit of a harem because why not? wouldn't you want all the girls for yourself? It's gonna be full of adventure and will include similar traits to a jrpg, leveling up, and training and weapons.
1. Chapter 1

Story Idea for a new Minecraft original story with some of the mob talker mobs from the mod may include a bunch more depending on what my hands may allow me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was during my final year in high school life had taken a toll on me after having gotten my heart crushed over my childhood friend . After exams I had decided to finally confess to her my feelings...

" Please would you go out with me?" I asked happily hoping to finally have my feelings reciprocated however I was gonna be disappointed ..."I'm sorry I don't feel that way about you , I love you as a friend and nothing more" she said slightly shaking after my confession, she had run away, I didn't noticed she was gone until after a half an hour passed I had decided to take a different route from the one I usually take, crying all the way to my house I arrived at my door and slowly opened the door and went to my room I cried for a couple of hours until it turned night. I had finally decided to do something about it so like any other person who has just gotten his heart crushed I turned to my computer to play some video games. I started up my computer with a simple click and started playing a dating sim ...which I was somehow losing! "What even in video games I suck at relationships!" I threw my keyboard again in anger and cried a bit and decided to minimize the tab and start playing a game that there is no way I was going to lose ... *boop boop boop music plays and cling* _Minecraft the game to play if you just got destroyed in another_ I laughed a bit at the subtext of the game and just clicked start and played the game... I had started up in a forest " Hehehe , how cliche starting up in a forest like usual " I started to move my character when the character suddenly stopped in its track and stopped moving "Huh, why don't you move is the game lagging?" I started tapping on my computer to see if anything would happen ... as I tried to fix it a sparks started flying of the computer "what the hell?" I blurted out as I said that confused "No don't you were really expensive don't break now" I said as I pulled the cord it had turned off thankfully " Oof that could have been bad", 'I couldn't let my computer die today not with what happened today' my imagination was going wild now thinking of why it happened 'Now what could have caused the sparks mmh don't know ' I gave a slight grin and just sighed "Well whatever it was I'll worry about it tomorrow" I decided to just put it off until tomorrow and go on and just go to bed so I did. I slept for a good ten minutes... but it wasn't going to last . *Crackle crackle crackle crackle* There was a crackling sound, it sounded just like lightning its speed slowly accelerating "Huh, what the heck?" I tried to look for the sound confused as to what it was when I felt a sudden bolt touch my body "WAAH" I searched again and saw my computer giving of sparks " But I turned it off what's going on?" that was the last thing I had said when I felt a sudden force pull me towards my computer " What is this?" I finally felt the force pull me hard enough to make me fly towards my computer "NO , NO NO NO NO" I closed my eyes in order to avoid feeling the pain of hitting into my computer when ..*Swooosh * I heard a sound and when I opened my eyes I was in the woods "Huh,what is this?" looking around I had no idea of where I was in I stood up and tried searching a bit ... "Why does everything look like blocks?" I looked around and picked up a somewhat blocky branch "Really even a branch is blocky" I grinned slightly and tried hitting the branch but felt a dull pain in my hand " Wow it really is wood" I said as I gave it a stronger hit and it broke "Just like wood huh stronger than any I've seen but still wood" I grinned slightly and sighed "Well wherever I am I don't think I'm on earth anymore " I looked around and found the moon a little bit blockier but still the same " So even the moon is like blocks , Huh" I heard a hissing noise and *BOOOM* I was blown away into a tree I fell unconscious as I saw a girl with a somewhat short stature , blonde hair beautiful legs and a creeper hoodie "Hey are you okay?" those where the last words that I heard from from her before I fell unconscious.

* Author note* Sorry about not posting this the other day I had just come up with the idea and kinda fell asleep I shall make a couple more chapters of this before going on a weekly schedule to make them thanks everyone who followed the another new chapter will come out today :3 so I hope you enjoy this one in the meanwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no part of the Minecraft all credit goes to its creators and to Microsoft and the mod developers of Mob talker , this is just an original creation based around some of the characters and game Minecraft .

NOW TO THE STORY~~~

All I had recently been transported into what seems like another world and it seems like I fell unconscious and it appears that I'm now in a bed laying in some sheets 'Where am I?' I unconsciously thought as I tried to get up when I fell to the ground and saw my upper body had been bandaged all around. I tried feeling around the area where it was bandaged "Ouch , what the hell happened to me it hurts like hell" I shouted out in agony when I began to hear footsteps walking towards me a figure had appeared in front of me...it's the girl with the creeper hoodie? "Who are you?" I tried to say while holding my chest . She began to smile and presented herself to me "Well well, what an interesting human you are not knowing who I am" She laughed a bit clearly thinking it's a joke . However I stared back at her in a serious manner and asked again " I asked who are you?" clearly meaning it this time a bodyguard looking person with?... green skin? ' What the hell ! ' my skin felt chills as I began staring at the man, he had eyes voided of anything and were completely black as I finished saying it he had grabbed me by the neck "Watch your mouth peasant" I gasped for air and apologized "S.. " he let go off me angry as he let go. I wasn't sure as to why he had grabbed me by the neck , the girl with the green hoodie clearly must be someone important I should watch out my words when I'm with her. As I stared backed at the girl with the creeper hoodie ? she had smacked the guard "DON'T HURT MY GUESTS ALRIGHT" she was clearly angry , I stared at her slightly afraid as she began handing me her hand "Sorry about that, I'm Cupa the princess of the Creepers , it's nice to meet you" I stared at her more seriously surprised as to what she said 'Creepers!?' I screamed internally to what I heard but decided to play it cool to try and not get myself killed. " Nice to meet you , Cupa... I'm Yuuki Ikeda" gulping a bit hesitant to say my name , she began laughing as she heard it "Is that really your name " she made a *pffft * and *bughahah* noise and laughed at my name... she had just made fun of my name. I blushed a bit and I shouted at her angrily "YES IT'S REALLY MY NAME" as I shouted at she stopped laughing "Hahaha , well nice to meet Yuu" she teased me , but I just stared back at her a bit angrily she just rubbed it off easily though "Well anyway Yuu, you hungry?" she grinned at my grumbling stomach and I began to blush and just look down a bit and answered her "Yes, I would like to eat" she grinned a bit and snapped her fingers the guard came to her side ... he moved rather fast I couldn't follow it .."Gerard if you wouldn't mind showing him to the banquet hall" Cupa? had told him to take me to the banquet hall , Gerard got on one knee and put his hand against his chest like a knight..how classy " As you wish princess" he nodded obidiently "Pea- I mean Sir Yuuto if you would not mind following me to the banquet hall it's this way" he pointed me to the direction and I followed suit slowly because my chest was still pounding from the pain of having been hit by something... A few minutes passed and we arrived at a large hall full of chairs and tables ..It was massive it was at least as high as a four no.. a five story building it was so huge and so elegantly decorated the window's were made of stained glass they all had some paintings in them , Cupa appreared to be in one of them .. "strange some of them are empty and are just regular stained glass' while I thought a bit Gerard called out to me "Sir Yuuto if you would care to eat , here" he sounded a bit angry as he handed me a bowl of soup and loaf of bread. "Thanks, Gerar-" he stopped me suddendly "It's sir Gerard to you " he pointed while telling me "Remember that Peasant , I don't care if you are friendly with the princess so remember where you stand " he said condescending me ..some things hadn't changed had they now it's the same as back on earth... I gulped and stood there for a second before looking away as I grabbed my plate and began eating my bowl of soup.. I mumbled slowly to myself as Gerard left me "Damn it why am I so weak " I looked down for a second I felt a sudden clunk on my head "OUCH" I groaned in pain , I looked behind me to see who had caused my pain and saw Cupa " UGh, I mean Princess Cupa what are you doing here?" confused as to why she was here she simply gave a slight smile and told me "Sorry about that , I came to look how your injury was doing" she said while looking at my bandages in my stomach to which I replied " I could be a lot worse" trying to suck up the pain "Really now" she eyed me before poking my chest "AAH" damn my bravado was up , my cries could be heard all throughout the banquet hall , "Here" Cupa had handed me a pink liquid "what is it?" I curiously eyed the bottle and took a whiff ..it kinda smelled like soda.."It's a healing potion , do you really not know anything ?" she looked at me curiously, as I began drinking the potion she asked me " So then where are you from I've never met a human quite like you ?" the question came at me like a surprise and I began choking on the potion a bit *Cough cough* I looked at her a bit "Huh, tell me where you are from?" she pushed again and I began to finish the potion and put it down " I'm not from here" I answered hesitantly to which she pinched my cheeks " Tell me " as I felt my cheeks pinched I cried out in pain "OK OK I'll tell you just let go it really hurts" my cries caused her to stop she looked at me her eyes sparkling and awaited for the answer "I'm from another world?" I said slightly questioning my own answer awaiting for a punch or a smack..however she just looked at me for a second a bit worried and told me "I see .. I must discuss this with Father" she quickly stood up and left me alone in the hall. This left me a bit confused but I just continued eating my bread and eating my soup...

End of Chapter

Cupa POV

There was a strange thing I had come up with today after some strange sounds had come from the forest me and Gerard had decided to come investigated and it was a human ..but he was rather strange he didn't look like the human's with brown hair and blue pants with a green shirt he had on some strange clothing he had a black jacket and some strangely shaped pants he didn't look as blocky as the other human's he looked rather cute. "Hey you" I called out to a creeper but he seemed not to be listening to my commands "Damn this rogue creepers, not listening to your princess are you" I began to fuel my hand with magic power and shot the wild creeper with it and he exploded into a million bits. The human was launched towards the trees "Crap I think I may have over done it" I began running toward the human and tried talking to him "Hey are you okay?" I asked him however he fell unconscious , I began to check him to see what had happened .. thankfully it was just a blunt damage from the explosion no shrapnel had gotten into his wounds . I gave out a sigh of relief "Thank you god of creepers" I smiled and carefully put him in my lap taking a look at him closely ."Geez, he is cuter than I imagined" I blushed a bit as I got a better look at him he is built pretty nicely I gave him a peek under his shirt and blushed a bit as his stomach was defined but not muscular just fit , "He's defenitely taller than I am, I wonder where you are from?" I looked at him a bit before I came to a decision I smacked my fist against my palm "Alright , let's bring him to the castle" I looked at Gerard for a moment "But princes-" I looked at him again "End of discussion bring him to our guest bedroom " I said snapping my fingers at him "Yes princess" he looked rather stunned when I told him..

When we got to the castle I had decided to talk to father about it "Father I met a human in the woods today" father looked at me a bit confused "A human , is that so..." he looked to be in thought "Tell me about this human then" I smiled "He was quite tall and built pretty sturdily, but he didn't look like any of the other humans" I had told father about what I meant and asked him " So can he stay ?" I said looking at father with pleading eyes "Pretty please?" father gave in and agreed " Thanks Father " I smiled and gave him a hug and left to see the human it seems he had awoken "Who are you?" he asked me as I began to try and talk to him he looked at his bandages and touched it "Ouch, what the hell happened t hurts like hell" I took a slight step back feeling a bit guilty . I was a bit curious as to why he did not know me " Well well, what an interesting human you are not knowing who I am" I laughed a bit at the question amused at the question . He stared back at me with serious eyes full of fire , it made me blush internally as he was looking at me he asked me again "I asked you who you are?". Gerard was not fond of his tone and caused him to get angry and grab him by the neck annoyed from him not knowing who I was "Watch your mouth peasant" as Gerard got a an apology out of him that word it hit a my nerve so I smacked him right after on the head " DON'T HURT MY GUESTS ALRIGHT" I shouted at him annoyed and angry of what he did my forehead began twitching a bit and I began to apologize and answer the question he had for me" Sorry about that , I'm Cupa princess of the creepers it's nice to meet you" I said extending my hand out to him he hesitated a bit before giving me his hand "Nice to meet you, Cupa... I'm Yuuto Ikeda" he told me...

End of Cupa's POV

* Author's note* This took awhile sorry for that I decided to make it longer than the other one but it took longer then expected hope you can forgive me hope you enjoyed it . If you liked something or saw anything wrong you comment below it would be greatly appreciated, Also what do you think of the POV it was cut short cause I need a bit of sleep should I continue it or focus on the story.

Thanks for Reading and hope to see you on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for all your views it really means a lot to me I could never thank you all enough for reading my story . Now on to the news~~**

 **About the new chapter, I am currently writing the new chapter as you are reading this and I will submit it tomorrow to make it longer than last time and to make sure it has more development that the previous one's my aim is to at least write a total of at least a 4,000 word chapter for tomorrow this may be the limit length of the chapters I will be able to do. It could be either a long chapter or two relatively shorter ones about the same length as chapter one . It will take me some checking to make sure I have'n spelled something wrong and so that I don't mess up in how I tell the story , so the new chapter may come out on a later time tomorrow. I hope you can please forgive me I have to look at all of the things so that I don't mess up..**

 **Now on to the format updates**

 **So as you all may notice the font has significantly changed to become more eye friendly I'm not completely sure how it's seen to the different devices so please forgive me if it appears to big on your screen I'm working it.**

 **Thank You for reading this chapter update and format update.**

 **I hope to see you all on the new chapter tomorrow.**

 **PS. I may change the font on the previous chapter's that's why they may not be available for a some time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no part of the Minecraft all credit goes to its creators and to Microsoft and the mod developers of Mob talker , this is just an original creation based around some of the characters and game Minecraft . Sorry for the same schpazzle but I got to make sure my behind is covered PS. Does any know how to make this part less liable to copyright strikes they scare me...EEk scary just thinking about it ...anyway enough of my mumbling**

 **NOW ON TO THE STORY~~~**

After Cupa left I was left alone at the banquet hall so like a cat... I left to explore ..I know the saying of 'Curiosity left the cat right but no the thing like that cat' I told myself that over and over again as I began exploring the castle some more it was rather huge it was much bigger than any castle.. well more like any building I've ever seen before I lived in somewhat suburban town but even then the biggest places where only a few stories high not this massive.. Well as I walked some more I discovered a building with a sign I'd recognized it was a book and I just knew it had to be a library.."All right time for some information gathering" I began to search through all the books looking for something that would explain to me where I was , my search had led me to a rather large book in the middle of the library I had to be careful not to be seen by anyone cause I sneaked out and I'm not sure if they'd want a stranger exploring around learning about things they shouldn't. As I began to open the book there were a few things that had caught my eye in the book.. It talks about mostly how this world came to be ..not by an explosion but by gods! It talks about the creation of four separate realms coexisting in the same universe but in different planes. So like a different dimension? 'Weird huh.. Whatever back to reading' as I was deep in thought I began hearing footsteps and I felt I tap on my shoulder and immediately close the book it went *thud* , I slowly turned to see gulping down saliva hoping it I wouldn't die when I saw off the corner of my eye a slightly smug face of Cupa "Watcha readin' Yuu" she stared directly at me curious as to what I was doing here "I'm a.. just reading books..yeah that's it " as sweat oozed out from every pore of my body.. she just nodded.. "Alright , that's cool you probably want to know where you are it must be terrifying being in a different world an all right" my face had slightly gotten some of the color back as she told me that "Yeah, it is scary not being where you know" I gave her a small smile happy that she would care enough about me "Thank you Cupa... thank you" a few tears falling from my face , she nodded happily and smiled " I'm glad I could help Yuu"... after our emotional talk she began scratching her head trying to remember why she had been looking for me"OH YEAH , I forgot my father wants to meet you I talked to him a bit about you" she smiled as my face lost three shades of color "Am .. I ..in trouble" my face growing colder as time passed, Cupa noticed it "NO, you're fine he just wants to ask you about how you got here and a few more things such as your origin" Cupa wiped away my worries with that and I began to breathe again my face going slowly back from the purple I had just been.."Oh, that's fine , alright then it's fine if it's just that I think I can" as I finished saying that Cupa grabbed my hand suddenly an began leading me "Great it's this way to father's then" she smiled as she held my hand dragging me down to where her father was rather leading me she was more pulling me to see her father I struggled a bit trying to stay alive as she pulled me until we arrived at the throne room.. As I tried to regain my balance Cupa began to introduce me "Father this is Yuu the one I told you about" she smiled as she present me I just meekly nodded and bowed "Huh, Uuh it's a pleasure to meet you ..Uh your Majesty" I said awkwardly as I stared at the floor he gave out a small laugh "No need to bow , please you are a special guest of my beloved daughter" I gulped as I listened and began putting my head up .. 'HUGE! HE'S MASSIVE' I gasped a bit trying to take everything in it looked like a three meter tall creeper... 'huh so that's why the ceilings are so high' I quickly tried to brush off the sheer amazement and fear of how big he was at the same time trying to answer him "Thank you your Majesty , so you have summoned me to ask where I am from right?" as sweat profusely diffused through my pores, "That's right If you would not mind , Yuuto right? care to tell us the story of how you got to our Kingdom ?" I nodded and began to explain to him that I had been sleeping when I was suddenly pulled in with almost no clue as to where I had awoken "I see, Yuuto I am led to believe that you are from a different world " I look down for a moment thinking for a second about all the things that had happened "Yes, your Majesty I am from another world" the king smiled "Thank you Yuuto for telling me this , is there any way we could help you get home?" as he brought up going back home I looked down and began gathering my thoughts "I'm not sure ... to be honest I'm not sure if I want to go back" I looked at his majesty, I was still homesick but it's not like I had any need to go back home ...I suddenly remember her... why her ... she was the one who had crushed my heart .. as I began to cry silently I felt a hug from behind "Cupa!" it was Cupa hugging m from behind made my face blush "Well if you don't have anywhere to go you can stay here in our kingdom" as the king invited me Cupa smiled and told me " You can stay here in our kingdom while you sort out what you want to do" as I thought of the invitation..no there's not much to think about I am happier here than I've ever been before.. I began to wipe my face and smiled "If I may I would love to be stay" Cupa hugged me harder from behind clearly excited that I was going to stay "Yay,Yuuto's gonna stay Yuuto is gonna stay" she began dancing in the spot, it was cute she was moving her hands up and down like maracas . His Majesty was clearly smiling ...I think? .. as she saw his daughter dancing with happiness "Yuuto, thank you for making my daughter happy I hope you enjoy it her in our kingdom "... As we left the throne room I heard a hiss from the background clearly unhappy about it .. I however just left there with Cupa heading into my room as she began explaining to me "Hey Yuuto before we go I have to ask if you know about the adventurer's guild" she curiosly asked me "Guild ?" I heard her say it and my face immediately lit up , I was so excited I grabbed Cupa's hands "Wait there are guilds here!" Cupa stared at me for a second she looked a bit red "Aaah, I'll tell you all about them but please let my hands go please.." I hadn't noticed how I was holding on to her hands my face felt like it would melt "EEK , sorry I didn't mean to I just got really excited about it I'm sorry" she blushed a bit ... I thought she'd be more angry " It's okay , it was just ... sudden I'll tell you about the guilds" she gladly smiled as she began explaining to me "Well to begin with a guild is an association entrusted by a neutral party here in Minecraftia to ensure of the safety of the world" as she explained to me my eyes sparkled " Well there aren't just us creepers , there are way more things here the world of Minecraftia has many different kingdoms for exampe the Skeleton kingdom, they are a race mostly made up of skeleton's who are master's with bow's " she smiled as she explained to me clearly happy that I was listening "Us, creepers actually are master's at fire and explosion type magic " she began holding out her hands and something began gathering in her hands it was slightly green but bright "This is mana, depending on your race it's nature may change there are even some race's that can even use the magic of others for example the Wither Skeleton race can use both the magic of the Blaze and Skeleton race although it's odd for the Skeleton race to use magic there are those who can use for example the Blaze race use the special ability of fire resistance and the move fireball, while the skeleton race have the ability of spook and of enchant." Cupa looked at me slightly dozing off , she began to scramble and began to give me a summary to not lose my attention "Well in summary the Wither skeleton can use also use fire resistance naturally like the blaze can and they can use the ability enchant like the skeleton" she began to start another explanation "Well all our powers come from our race but for those who don't , you human's for example would usually get a special type of magic talisman magically carved into you let me show you" she said opening her hand for me to put my arm , "Alright her" I looked at her curiously as I put my arm in her hand she began to chant something and I suddenly felt extremely warm "There all done, look at your palm" she pointed at my hand ... There was a small creeper symbol began glowing in my palm "Wow, that's cool" as I saw that I was extremely amazed "yeah, you can now use creeper magic..although it's weird.." she said looking at me for a bit "the first time someone is given the magic of another race they would usually feel ill for a day or two but you just took it " she said staring at me for a second but brushed it off "Nah that's not possible" she whispered , I was too excited to even hear what she had said... after she finished explaining to me the basic's she explained to me that the other races were not the only thing to be wary of "There are many ominous monsters luring in the forest you're lucky you didn't have to deal with any off them" she pointed out my luck , I gulped saliva as I thought of how I survived "But any way there are different ranks for adventurers the list goes from F rank being the lowest rank to SSS rank being the highest I am actually at the level of at least a rank B close to that of an A based on my power, my power will increase exponentially to that of an S rank when I become 18 years old the last time my power grew from that of a D to a B when I turned 15 ". Cupa clenched slightly her fist "For us of the mob races the longer we live the more powerful we become , my father is at the level of SSS rank ... and when I take the throne his power will flow into me and I will become a SSS rank" she smiled at me for a bit "Well anyway that's enough for today I'll  
teach you more tomorrow about the Guild and levels tomorrow okay goodnight Yuuto" Cupa and I said goodbye to each other as I entered my room ... It has been a  
rough a long day... I may just sleep like a baby tonight...zzz...

* * *

 ***Authors's note*Sorry for the delay on the chapter I ended up doing a lot of things today so I couldn't updated at the time I wanted it to there was also a couple of things I debated but I have come to a conclusion that putting a POV seperate from the story may be the best choice , I hope to get some POV's from Cupa and another Character tomorrow I hope you can forgive me for the short chapter :( I am sadly human and need to sleep I hope you enjoyed it as short as it it. Also I think I may have to experiment more ideas for the font cause I have no clue how to change it I'm sorry for it , I may just have to upload it from somewhere else ..if anyone has any idea of how it would help it again thanks for reading this and I hope everyone is enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own no part of the Minecraft all credit goes to its creators and to Microsoft and the mod developers of Mob talker , this is just an original creation based around some of the characters and game Minecraft . Alright so this is a sort of bonus chapter made in order to tell the Cupa's side of the story ok...**

 **NOW ON TO THE STORY!~~~**

When I heard his name "Nice to meet you Cupa ... I'm Yuuki Ikeda" I couldn't but giggle at his name .. I ended up laughing out very loudly it was a name I'd never heard before... but it made me happy hearing I'm not sure why I laughed "Is that really your name" I giggled and accidentally made a *pffft* and *bughahah* noise he stared at me for a second more seriously and I tried to stop laughing "YES IT'S REALLY MY NAME" as he called me out for laughing at his name I finally calmed down "Hahaha, well nice to meet Yuu" I teased him a bit he stared at me for a second but I just smiled at him "Well anyway Yuu, you hungry?" I asked him grinning a bit at him as I heard his stomach begin grumble he just looked away from me and he simply replied "Yes, I would like to eat" blushing a bit, I quickly snapped my fingers calling for Gerard and whispered to him "Gerard if you wouldn't mind showing him to the banquet hall" Gerard simply saluted to me and knelled down" As you wish princess" he nodded at my command "Pea-"as I began hearing those words I got a bit angry and "accidentally " let out some bloodlust at Gerard , he had some sweat coming off of his forehead and continued " I mean Sir Yuuto if you would not mind following me to the banquet hall it's this way" I smiled as they left and went off to go see if I had anymore more instant healing potions in my room "Hmmm, let's see this chest or that ... here it is" I smiled as I found it and went off to look for Yuuki ... When I found him he was mumbling something to himself "why am I so weak" is all I could hear it made me feel slightly powerless to hear him say those words so I decided to go and surprise him I slowly got closer and *thunk* I put the potion on his head..It was an offly loud sound I heard him groan "OUCH" I'M SORRY I yelled internally but continued and waited for him to look behind him "UGh, I mean Princess Cupa what are you doing here?" he looked a bit confused I simply smiled at him and apologized "Sorry about that, I came to look how your injury was doing?" I looked at his bandages I looked down for a second I felt a sudden clunk on my head "OUCH" I groaned in pain , I looked behind me to see who had caused my pain and saw Cupa " UGh, I mean Princess Cupa what are you doing here?" confused as to why she was here she simply gave a slight smile and told me "Sorry about that , I came to look how your injury was doing" he told me "I could be a lot worse" he said his face filled with sweat I simply eyed him for a bit and stared at him for a second "Really now" as I began to poke his chest he groaned out in pain "AAH" I giggled a bit as he tried to impress me I simply handed him the potion"Here" he began to inspect the bottle "what is it?" I smiled and responded to his question as he smelled the potion"It's a healing potion , do you really not know anything ?" I thought it was obvious I guess not all people can afford potions ... just where are you from? I stared at him a bit as he began to drink the potions I gave into my curiosity and asked him" So then where are you from I've never met a human quite like you ?" he began to choke on it he coughed up a bit *Cough cough* I simply stared at him and asked again my curiosity couldn't let it go "Huh, tell me where you are from?" I stared at him in suspense " I'm not from here" that answer isn't enough I pouted my face red waiting for his answer I began to pinch his cheeks " Tell me " it wasn't that long before he gave in to my pinching *clank clank* no one can escape my special pinching technique ... "OK OK I'll tell you just let go it really hurts" as he cried out for me to stop , I awaited for his answered in suspense to his answer "I'm from another world?" another world! that explains why he doesn't understand I looked at him for a second ...just who are you exactly I simply answered back "I see .. I must discuss this with Father" I stood up quickly and dashed towards the throne room to where my father was..

After I came into the throne room my father kindly greeted me "Cupa, my beloved daughter what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" my father smiled at me and began ordering his servants "Servants,please leave us I would like to speak with my daughter in private" the servants simply nodded and the throne room began to become empty .. as the last servant left the room I began to approach my father "Father you remember that the day before I brought in a human right?" as I looked at it his mood had completely changed from kind and sweet like sugar and changed into a more serious and hard like stone I gulped a bit trying to take change in his mood "Yes, I do remember the human you brought from the castle now what of him dear tell me what has he done" he looked at me a bit angry but I gathered my courage as I was a bit afraid of my father at this moment and shook my head "No father he hasn't done anything" he looks at me again and asks me "then what is it?" a bit more relaxed and less worried and I sigh and take a deep breath from all sudden changes in the mood of my father "The human.. is not of this world, to be precise he came from another world not one of the four realms that exist in Minecraftia" I told him his face is astonished and in complete surprise "I see well if you don't mind telling me what that changes he's still a human " as my father tells him I begin to think about him for a moment about him and tell my father "Father he has caught my interest he is no normal human there's something about him that just brings my attention and I would like for him to stay here in our kingdom" my father sits back a bit more relaxed grinning a bit "Well, if that's all I can probably do it haha" my father whispered something I wasn't completely sure of what he said but I felt slightly red for some reason"to think my daughter would have his eyes on a human no less " my father laughed a bit "Well if you don't mind at least I'll like to meet this human of which you speak so highly of it would be nice to meet him" I smiled happily my face blushing from excitement "Yes father I'll bring him Immediately then" I smiled dashing of to the banquet hall to where Yuu was in ...

 ***Author note *Sorry about the late upload had to check some stuff out and ended up being unable to completely focus on the story here is the first official POV chapters.. They will be different from the regular chapters so the will become longer as well as giving me a bit of time to think more and develop the story further I am also now thinking of adding some type of monsters if anyone has any suggestions as to what monsters there are I may take it into consideration and added to the story just leave a review of which monster maybe even a mob, I may add a new race if I enjoy the monster for now I'm thinking of adding block goblins in the future.. The chapters may just take a bit longer since I'm not completely sure how to increase the font please bear with it so they may start appearing a day before..Also this chapter may become unavailable for a day, don't worry I'm simply working on changing the formats of them. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

So after some thinking over the past few days I've decided that the best plan would be to update it every sunday .. Depending on I work on the chapters this may change. Now about the upcoming chapter , I plan on releasing Chapter 5 on Sunday . Sorry about the short message I hurt my hands today during practice . Hope you will read my upcoming chapter on Sunday. Thanks again for reading my chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

As some of you may have noticed the Chapter from today is not out .. I'm currently working on it , and until I decide it's worth the time to you guys I shall work on it for a bit longer sorry for my delay this is my fault I hope you can all forgive me I am currently developing a few more characters and deciding on a few aspects on the story so it will have one of the key aspects of a jrpg the level and stats sorry for the delay .. And thank you everyone for reading my chapters! I hope to see you all when I release the new chapter .

PS Some info on Yuuki To make up some of for my lack of content again so sorry (⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀)

Name: Yuuki Ikeda

Age: 18 cause .. don't know?

Height: 175 cm/ or 5'9 for those of us who like it in feet and inches

Hair Color: Black with white tips

Race: Human-itarian

Gender: Male no gender joke here...

Built: pretty sturdy

Eyes: two beautiful brown eyes

Skin color: Slight tan not that prominent

Special information:? To be announced

Stats:? To be announced


	9. Chapter 9

Hello it's me here again to give an update on the chapter ..

Well it has been a rough few weeks for me thinking about in real life stuff and I just hadn't had the chance to really work on the chapters as I'd like to and it's certainly not fair that I leave the story as it is it doesn't do it justice. So I've decided to get back at it however it will not go as planned having a chapter coming out weekly but rather whenever it ...comes out of my head I guess so no stress comes from this and I can actually focus on the story ..there's also been some new games I've tried out recently Danmachi Memoria Freese and Ark Survival Evolved are some of them I kind of addicted to them and just haven't been able to come out of my tiny hermit hole..hehe anyway I'm gonna be back uploading new content, from my skull and hope to see you then X I hope that everyone is excited to see new chapters and I hope you enjoy my story and hope to see everyone in the future.

From Solider.


End file.
